everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Kayden Eckhart Cynyr
Kayden Eckhart Cynyr is a 2019 introduced character. He is the son of the current Sir Ector, who will play the role in the upcoming Destiny, but he is not to play the role of the next Sir Kay - that would be his twin, Kaylee who is the older. Instead, Kaylee is expected to hand off the Sir Ector destiny, which she also inherited, to the next in line, which would be Kayden, but it has not happened. In fact, the opposite has happened, where she's intending to live both. With the pressure of his family to still fill the second Destiny, even though he has no claim to it yet, and then attending Ever After High with no destiny, he's not having a great time. He still chooses to be a Royal, because of his own beliefs about learning from history, but believes not everything is set in stone - frankly, he thinks the word Destiny is dumb. ''Character 'Personality' With pressure weighing down on his shoulders, it comes as no surprise that Kayden has the personality of a fighter. He never chose to become a fighter though. If he had had the choice, he would have gladly spent his life on the farm, caring for the horses, and tending to armour, swords and the like. But Destiny and his family chose his path, and he began walking it before he realised what it was doing to him. He faced impossibly high standards, and each failure led to more self-loathing and self-doubt. He has little faith in himself and his own abilities, and only persists because of his love for his siblings, who mean more than the world to him. He practices long and hard, day and night to become even equal to the Knights of their family, hoping that this may win his Clan's respect. His desire to win his Clan's respect is all about how people see him. He doesn't care about being a great Knight, or living Destiny, he just cares about being liked and loved, and being equal to those around him. He just wants people to approve of him and what he's achieved. This is what makes him a fighter. This is what makes him strong, as he persists on putting up with violence and fighting and abuse, just to see his family say they're proud of him. That's all he wants. To this, he's a nice guy. The standard, friendly guy who just wants to see the people around him laugh and have fun because of him. He loves people being happy, and he's incredibly likeable and definitely the kind of person you want to have at your party, because he's so infectious with his joy. He's the guy who will 'bro' at your 'bro' then start laughing, and make you laugh, even though it's not remotely funny. He's just that kind of guy. He's got this natural charisma that make people rely and trust him, always looking to him for advice. His love for making people happy is a double-edged sword, because he finds himself the target of conversation and questions, when all he really wants is to see laughter, then fade back to the background. He's very much a quiet extrovert, who loves the attention for a brief moment, seeing people like him, then let it go. But life doesn't work like that, so he's broken more than a few hearts by being such a charming fellow. He lets himself change with the people around him, making him adaptable socially, but also in life. He knows things change in life, and instead of fighting them, he lets himself go along with them, such as the Destiny situation. He finds the brighter side of something changing, and focuses on that. He's no optimist, but he's a realist. Nothing is permanent, and he understands this truth to its very core. He lets it guide his decisions, and help him come to terms with his situation in the family. It won't last he tells himself. Despite his strong beliefs though, he doubts even that. He doesn't let it keep him back though, and while he upholds his family's dignity and history, he believes strongly in change as well. While he learnt the way of the sword and shield, he also took up the great axe and crossbow. He learnt how his weapons and armour were made, he came to understand their origins and how to sharpen his weapons on his own. He chose to pursue his own interests while learning, so he could still have a life of his own. Interestingly, Kayden has the makings of a leader. Nothing like a King, like his brother, but a leader nonetheless. He's capable, and dependable, and knows when to do what must be done. He's a realist, while also still having faith. But he's scared and reluctant. Kayden has a lot of great in him, and yet sees none of it. He sees none of this joy, this strength, because he's felt so put down, so lost without a Destiny despite not even wanting one, that he has never realised just how much of a great person he is, and that he doesn't need the respect of his family to be worthy. He already has the respect of the people around him. 'Interests' :''Cricket Sometimes, just sometimes, Kayden will see the thought written on Kaylee's face. The thought about throwing the bat at him because he's good at the sport and she's not. Then it passes, and it's back to happy times like in the past. It's back to no fighting, and just enjoying the time with his sister and brother. He loves it, and he loves Bernard, and he would gladly play a hundred games of cricket to please his brother. They don't though, because Kaylee may actually throw that bat if they did. :Drumming There's something cathartic in playing from the soul. Kayden is by no means a musical genius, but he has improved a lot over the course of being at Ever After High. He lacks talent, but makes up for it with heart. And that, is the best thing anyone can play music with. :History Their family has a long and hefty past, and Kayden always wondered why he had to learn this, learn that, even though he wasn't good at it or didn't like it. He was always told it was for the Clan. That didn't say much though. So he dug his own answers and found a whole world of culture and he fell in love. He wanted to understand where he and his family had come from, to better understand where they were going. After all, what had changed when they first started living destiny to now? That was the kind of question Kayden became obsessed with wanting to know. :Horses and Riding Growing up on a farm meant being surrounded by animals, specifically horses seeing as future Knights would need to know how to ride. Kayden took to the horses quickly, enjoying taking care of them, but never quite understood the look in his uncle's eye when he rode his horse. He grew up riding a horse, and loved every second of it. His appreciation for the creatures changed though when the siblings were to finally have their own horses. She is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in his life, and when Swift bowed her head into his hands, he knew he had found the horse for him. She may be his, but he is also equally hers, and he's well aware of it. He wouldn't want it any other way. :Smithing His love of smithing comes from the same love of history. This love of origins and understanding where something comes from. As a family with future Knights, swords, armour and other sorts all are very important, so Kayden took it upon himself to learn more. And learn he did. While he's no master at smithing, he's not half-bad. His knowledge of metals and how each part fits together, and the limits made him a better fighter, and he even designed and helped create the very swords Kaylee fights with to this day. His own axe is also of his own design and creation. ''Destiny – Sir Ector (None Currently) :''Story - Arthurian Legend 'The Role' As the second in line to Destiny, Kayden was supposed to receive the Sir Ector destiny. However due to events between his family and Kaylee, he finds himself Destiny-less. The family has been handing the second Destiny to the next in line for generations now, due to the sheer weight behind it, as well as the ambiguous nature of Sir Kay's possible death. They'd rather be prepared than caught unaware. Being the next Sir Ector also means that his child would be the next Sir Kay instead of Kaylee's child. It means raising the next Sir Kay and King Arthur together. That's why the Destiny has more weight than people realise, because it means learning more about being a parent and raising two kids for Destiny. 'How Kayden Feels' About Destiny? Kayden really doesn't care. He doesn't particularly want to be the next Sir Ector after his dad, nor does he care about learning the destinies all that much. What he does care about is not having a Destiny and being abused by the very family he cares about and upholds. He's angry and upset because he has no control over the situation, since it's Kaylee's choice, but he's being insulted, while his sister is praised for keeping hold of both destinies. ''Class-ic Schedule *Beast Training and Care *Chemythstry *Crownculus *Geografairy *Grimmnastics *Hero Training *Hexonomics *Muse-ic *Science and Sorcery *Throne Economics Clubs None currently. Song Themes *To Be Added Tropes *To Be Added Trivia *Kayden and Kaylee are two sides of the same coin. Often their traits overlap but show differently. **Both twins are loyal, but Kaylee's is fierce, whereas Kayden's is down-to-earth. **She is like the fire, he is like the earth. Together, they could appropriately be compared to a volcano. *Kayden is a disaster bisexual. *Kayden has two piercings in each ear, both in the lobe. **Typically just plain black metal studs. Sometimes he has something fancier. Fanfiction Appearances *None yet! Quotes *None! Gallery'' Kira_kaydendesign.jpg|Kayden Design by me Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Arthurian Legend Category:Welsh Category:Knights Category:Kayden Eckhart Cynyr